Better With You
by BiteMyTongue
Summary: For one it was a lonely life. A life full of sorrow and pain and an overwhelming hate for being an immortal. For the other immortality was a new beginning. A beautiful chance to live a life without sorrow and pain. Coming together they find they're just perfect for each other, only it takes them a bit of time to realize it.


Author's Note

Happy Veteran's Day! Hope you're all having a wonderful day!

Tell me what you think, and I hope you enjoy!

Ade

-Page Break-

Bella ran her hands along the metal fence, he liked to feel the cold metal against her skin. To her it no longer felt cold, it felt close to warm. She looked up at the moon as it was the only thing she ever really saw anymore. She turned her head and stopped walking as she felt someone behind her. She saw the dark figure of a man behind her and paused as she knew he was like her. She knew how violent other vampires could be, especially if she was travelling in their territory. "I'm sorry, I didn't know this was someone's territory. I'll leave." She said immediately hoping to appease whomever it was and be able to leave quickly without any violence.

"Don't." He said he stepped out of the shadows and his ruby eyes stared at her. "Who are you?"

Bella straightened having golden eyes she was much weaker than red-eyed vampires and she knew that if it came down to a fight this vampire would destroy her. "I'm Bella."

"No last name?" He questioned as he walked closer to her.

"It's no longer relevant." She responded as she placed her hands in her coat pocket. "Some things tend to slip away when you're no longer human."

"Like your memories?" He questioned curiously. "You don't remember your own name?"

Bella smiled, "I remember my name perfectly I just don't feel the need to use it anymore."

He nodded and looked back at the fence she had been running her hand along. "What are you doing here?"

"Wandering." Bella responded simply with a shrug, "I was just passing through."

"This is my home." He said gesturing to the gate she was standing in front of. "No one ever comes around here."

Bella turned to look at the large mansion that was gated. Several large trees covered the house from her full view. "I honestly doubted anyone lived here. Like I mentioned before I'll be leaving so I won't be a bother much longer."

"I never said you were a bother." He responded simply.

"Yet you look like you're minutes away from trying to kill me." Bella responded honestly.

He chuckled at her response. "Sorry, but I'm sure you can understand that others of our kind can be violent."

Bella smiled, "Yes, I'm well aware about violent tendencies."

The vampire held out his hand to Bella. "I'm Caleb Danvers."

Bella took his hand cautiously and tilted her head as this was the first time she had physical contact with anyone of her own kind. "You're warm to me." She whispered, she met Caleb's gaze and smiled. "We're the same temperature."

Caleb nodded, "It's strange." He admitted as he let go of her hand. "Care to come inside? The sun should be up soon and I doubt you'll be able to find anywhere to hide."

Bella sighed as she knew he was right, but she just wasn't going to follow him blindly. "Are you going to try and kill me?"

"No." Caleb answered with a shrug. "I only kill when I have to and I have no reason to kill you."

Bella nodded, "Then lead the way."

Bella followed after Caleb as they walked at human pace to the house. She took in his features and just like all other vampires he was ridiculously good looking, but he seemed even more handsome to Bella. It was as if there was something more to him.

She followed him into his home and looked around taking in the expensive décor. "Do you own this house?"

Caleb nodded as he took in her reaction to his home. "Yes, it's my family's home."

Bella nodded, "It's beautiful."

"It gets boring after years of living here." Caleb responded simply. "Make yourself at home. There's a shower upstairs you can use if you wish. I'll be in the library if you need anything."

Bella nodded and watched as Caleb disappeared from her sight. Bella looked around the house before slowly heading up the steps, she wouldn't pass up the chance to be able to take a shower.

-Page Break-

Caleb watched Bella curiously as she sat on the couch in the living room her legs were tucked under her and a book was on her lap. If he didn't know she was a vampire he'd have to assume she was human.

"This copy looks worn." She said as she flipped the page. "Didn't see you as an Edgar Allen Poe enthusiast."

Caleb entered the living room and took a seat across from Bella. "He's a wonderful poet."

Bella nodded as she flipped through the pages. "I know he is." She set the book down and looked at him. "You're really moody you know."

Caleb shrugged in amusement knowing that she was right. "How old are you?" He questioned changing the subject.

Bella crossed her arms over her chest. "If you get to ask me questions and expect me to answer them, you have to answer them too. It's only fair after all."

"I'm 22." Caleb said as he relaxed into his seat. "I was changed at 22 close to 8 years ago."

Bella nodded, "I was changed at 20." Bella responded, "But that was about 10 years ago. We're supposed to be the same age if you do the math."

"Do you know who turned you?" Caleb questioned curiously.

Bella nodded, "Her name was Victoria, and this was her ultimate revenge."

"Revenge?" Caleb questioned curiously.

Bella nodded, "It's a long story, but turning me would make someone else very miserable. It's your turn to answer the question."

"I was attacked on campus, the vampire intended to just drain me but at the last minute he turned me. I don't know his name, but I know exactly what he looks like." Caleb responded as he remembered the image of the vampire that had put an end to his human life.

"Did you wake up alone?" Bella questioned.

Caleb shook his head, "No, my friends took care of me. When I woke up I was here and I've been here ever since. You?"

Bella took in a deep breath. "I really wish I had been alone." She looked down and then out the far window. "I woke up in this abandoned building, but it was the home of several homeless people. Victoria didn't want me to just turn, she wanted me to be a murderer, so she assured that I would be just that. I killed 15 men and 10 women. Once I started I just couldn't stop, I didn't stop until they were all dead and I was covered in their blood."

"You feed from animals now?" Caleb questioned as he stared at her shining gold eyes.

"Yeah, it took a while to accustom myself to it and I still have relapses, but I'm just trying to control the thirst. I don't want to kill so many people for no reason ever again." Bella responded as she toyed with the hem of her shirt. A human habit she had never really let go of. "What about your friends, what happened to them?"

"After I woke up they helped me settle in and then they left. They visit from time to time." Caleb responded.

"I'm assuming your friends know what you are?" Bella questioned curiously. "Aren't you scared the Volturi might figure out that they know?"

"No, not really." Caleb replied, "I'm assuming none of your family know what you are?"

Bella nodded, "I was presumed dead. Victoria covered her tracks well."

"Do you miss them? Your family, I mean." Caleb questioned.

"I miss the contact." Bella responded simply. "I miss being able to be close to someone, to know that someone out there cared if I existed or not."

"I bet your family still care for you." Caleb replied softly.

Bella smiled sadly. "You would think, but no they don't. After I got my thirst under control I went to check on them. My mother and her husband Phil had a son, they named him Benjamin. My father and his new wife, Sue, had a son as well, his name is Albert. It sort of feels like I was replaced by everyone. Anyway, umm do you ever leave this place?"

Caleb smiled at her change of subject. "Only to feed, the farthest I go is a few towns away. I never go far."

Bella sighed in disappointment. "That's a real shame. Everything is so beautiful when you know you have the time to see it. There's no need to fill each day to the limit because you know that there's always going to be tomorrow. You're really missing out on a lot of things."

Caleb smiled, "You think so? What have you been doing for the last 10 years of your immortal life?"

Bella smiled, "I've been traveling. I've purposely been a part of every festival or concert I could get near."

Caleb laughed lightly. "You're serious?"

"Of course I am. We're eternally good looking, everything we do no matter how bad it is we will always make it look good. No matter how bad I dance or how bad I sing along to a song, I always look awesome. It's enjoyable to be able to do whatever you want. It's freeing." Bella responded with a fond smile. "I just makes me happy to do something that I would've never done before when I was human."

"So what were you doing here?" Caleb questioned curiously.

"Passing through, I heard of a film festival a few towns over and thought I'd see how it was." Bella responded with a smile. "I was actually thinking about heading overseas and seeing how it is around the world."

"How do you travel?" Caleb questioned.

Bella shrugged, "I usually run, I don't like being in a car by myself. I tried driving places by myself once, and I ended up purposely running the car into a tree. It was a pretty awful wreck now that I think back to it. There's something about the silence of being in a car by yourself that just sets me on edge. It drives me crazy and I feel like I'm losing my mind. I have to hear something or talk to someone or I drive myself off the ledge."

"I do well with the quiet." Caleb responded sadly as he looked around. "I'm going to head upstairs and shower." He paused before he exited the room. "Please don't leave without seeing me first."

"I won't leave without saying goodbye." Bella assured with a small smile as she watched him leave.

-Page Break-

Caleb walked Bella to the door a solemn expression on his face as he was saying goodbye to her.

Bella paused at the door. "Come with me."

Caleb looked to her curiously. "Excuse me?"

"I like you, Caleb. You're one of the nicest vampires I've ever met. You let me, a complete stranger, into your home. No other vampire would do that. Come with me and you can see how enjoyable this life can really be." Bella aid with a smile. "I'll even wait for you to pack some clothes and whatever else you think you might need. I want your company and I know you could use my company as well."

Caleb smiled, "As long as we can take one of my cars."

Bella returned his smile with one of her own. "Deal." She paused as he reached the stairs. "Wait… what do you mean _one of_? You have more than one?"

Caleb smirked as he continued up the stairs in a human pace. "The cars in the garage, go ahead and chose one."

Bella walked steadily to the garage being cautious of every step that she took. She peeked her head into the garage and smiled as she looked at the collection of cars that lay inside. Each one had one similarity that she could see, they were all a sleek black. She looked around not finding any that really caught her interest. She walked over to the key rack and grabbed five keys randomly. She threw them all into the air and closed her eyes. She stretched out her hand and caught the key to the car they were going to be using. She looked at the key she had caught and stared at it as she did not recognizing the logo on them.

"That's how you're going to make a decision?" Caleb asked as he stepped forward a small duffel in his hands.

Bella shrugged, "You said choose a car, so I chose a car. The way in which I made my decision shouldn't be of importance." She threw him the keys. "Now, which one are we taking exactly?"

Caleb nodded towards the black Audi R8, "That one. You want to drive?"

Bella scoffed, "Did I not tell you about purposely crashing the last car I was in?"

"Yes, but you said it was because you were alone, this time you're not alone." Caleb responded as he put his bag in the back.

Bella shrugged and got into the passenger seat. "What is it with all the cars?"

"Gifts." Caleb responded with a shrug. "My friends and I come from old money, a car every year is how they get rid of their guilt."

"What school were you attending before you got turned?" Bella questioned as they pulled out of the garage.

"Harvard." Caleb responded he looked to Bella to see the smile on her face. "You?"

"I was supposed to attend Harvard." She said quietly with a smile. "Full scholarship. I had to turn it down, but I think I would've attended the same year as you."

"Why'd you turn it down?" Caleb questioned, a small part of him was angry as he could've met her when he was human something that sounded so appealing.

"Victoria. I knew she was after me before she turned me. My boyfriend at the time was a shape-shifter and he talked me into believing that if I stayed in Forks he could protect me. I'm sure you can see how well that turned out." Bella said with a bitter tone.

"What happened to him?" Caleb questioned.

Bella shrugged, "After I was turned he told me I was a monster and he never wanted to see my face again. He threatened to kill me if I came near Forks again. Last I heard, he knocked up the Res whore."

"Res?" Caleb asked.

"Yeah, as in reservation. He lived on the reservation with the other pack members. The ability to turn into wolves is this spell that is passed down through generations. They exist for the sole reason to destroy our kind." Bella replied simply. "I think they're full of shit… They have yet to kill a vampire. They didn't even sense me when I was back in Forks. They're idiots. I was on their land for hours and none of them noticed."

"Did it hurt?" Caleb asked quietly. "Your boyfriend, did it hurt when he just rejected you?

Bella looked at Caleb curiously as she sensed something in his tone. "At first. The thing with Paul and I was that we were attracted to each other physically at first. Then it grew into this sort of love between us. I'm forced to believe that we weren't meant to stay together. Besides, he smells like absolute shit. I mean… if I could puke I would at the smell of him. So, who broke your heart?"

"That easy to tell?" Caleb replied as he didn't remove his eyes from the road.

"It's that look on your face. It's an easy tell." She responded with a smile. "I used to get that look all the time, I still do sometimes on those days I feel extra sad about myself. Who was she? How bad was it? I bet I can one up you!"

Caleb smiled at her challenge. "Her name was Sarah." He stated bit of anger shining through in his tone as he spoke. "We met our last year in high school, I really loved her. We attended Harvard together, it wasn't just my friends that came to drop me off at my home it was her too. Once she knew what I had become, when she saw me with these eyes, she turned her back on me. She said she wasn't willing to date someone who had to kill to survive. I tried telling her I could drink animal blood, but she didn't buy it. I think this was just an easy reason for her to finally let me go. Sarah has commitment issues and I knew even before I turned that she was going to try and back out of our relationship. It just hurt that she had to do it when I was at my lowest. Still think you can one up me?"

Bella scoffed, and crossed her arms over her chest. "Hell yeah, I think I can one up you!" she smiled at the look on his face. "When I moved to Forks to live with my dad I was 17. I started dating this boy, his name was Edward. Edward was a vampire, one that stuck to the animal diet. Edward told me I was his mate, I was his one true love and that he could never live without me. He told me I'd never have to be alone again, I was his and he was mine. While they were showing me how they played baseball one afternoon, they came across some nomads. Laurent, James, and Victoria. James was Victoria's mate. James saw me as a hunt, a treasure to be won. He came after me at full force. Jasper, Edward's 'brother', killed him. Victoria wasn't too happy, but that's not this story. Edward became more protective, the whole not being able to live without me got to his head and he was going to do everything possible to keep me alive." Bella rolled her eyes as she recounted the story. "He wanted me to be with him, but he wouldn't change me. It's ridiculous looking back at it now. Anyway, the week before my birthday Edward and his family threw me a birthday party. I accidently cut myself on the wrapping paper and there was this big scene, it ended with me getting a few stitches on my arm. Edward was distant for the next few days, then on the eve of my birthday he took me for a walk. This walk leading us into the woods where he proceed to announce that he grew tired of me. It turns out playing human wasn't what he wanted to do anymore. He didn't want to be with the pathetic, worthless, and he used another word, but I can't remember it clearly, human. He told me I should be happy that I made it that far in the relationship with him and that I was lucky to have him in my life while I did. He then told me that it was okay for me to know about vampires because the human mind is a frigid thing and I'd end up forgetting everything soon. I passed out from shock and they found me the next day. The nurses and doctors told me I was so lucky to be alive, so lucky that I made it."

"How are you so happy" Caleb asked in disbelief.

"Because I don't want to feel sad anymore. I don't want to feel like it's my fault. With Sarah, you knew she wasn't going to stick around forever, didn't you?" Bella questioned.

Caleb nodded, "I knew eventually she'd get overwhelmed and leave."

Bella nodded as she thought back to her human days with Edward. "I didn't know that with Edward. I believed him when he said that we were going to be together forever and when it turned out that wasn't true I believed every word he said in the forest. After I turned, I wanted what Victoria was after. I wanted Edward to suffer, and I wanted the next time that he saw me, I wanted him to know that I still turned and that I was better off without him. After a few years, being happy became less and less about pissing Edward off and more about me. It feels good to be happy with myself and my life. You have to let her go, Caleb, she's not worth it. You deserve to be happy and most importantly you deserve to know that you're better off without her."

Caleb smiled, "It's a good feeling to know that your love life is much more horrid than mine."

Bella laughed and leaned back in the seat. "I'm happy to help, now how in the world do I work this GPS. I don't want to miss the festival. I think they're lighting something on fire!"

-Page Break-

Caleb watched with a fond smile as Bella practically skipped around the humans. It had been a month since they left and he had never felt so happy in his existence. His eyes brightened as she turned to him and smiled. She had taken one of his t-shirts and tucked it into a short pair of shorts. He never knew how much something like that simple gesture would please him, but his scent was all over her and that made him happy.

"Come, on Cay!" Bella said with a smile as she walked up to him and took his hand. "I told you, no matter how bad you may look, you'll still look ridiculously handsome. One dance."

Caleb allowed her to lead him towards the crowd of bouncing humans. After he revealed to her that he was a little more than a regular vampire he had been surprised to not see her freak out. Instead she merely nodded her head and questioned him on the specifics of his powers. He had explained that unlike his friends the power no longer affected him negatively. Instead it seemed to just fit with him perfectly, there was no feeling of addiction or anything of the sort.

Bella smiled as she forced Caleb to dance. She stopped as the band she enjoyed started playing, she moved and jumped onto Caleb's back and rested her head on his shoulder and leaned against him. "How you feeling, Cay?"

"Thirsty. I think I need to feed after this, little Bell." Caleb said he turned his head and saw her smile at him. "You want to join me or are you going to go after little bunnies?"

Bella shook her head, "There's no wildlife around here. I'll join you as long as you let me borrow a pair of your sunglasses. I can't be walking around with red eyes." She teasingly tapped the lens of his glasses.

Caleb smiled, "Don't make me throw you off my shoulders, little Bell."

Bella wrapped herself tighter around Caleb. "You'll never get me off." She rested her head on his shoulder and took in a deep breath. "Do you want to go anywhere? Everywhere we've been has been my idea, I've sort of been taking advantage of your gift to let me walk in the sunlight."

"I like letting you lead, it gives me less to think about." Caleb said he held onto Bella's legs as he began to walk through the crowd. He got her close to the stage and noticed the way she relaxed against him and softly hummed the song into his ear. He closed his eyes and let her voice wash over him. Before her he had never understood how much he missed being close to someone, but Bella was changing it all.

Caleb stiffened as he noticed Bella hop off his back. "Something wrong, little Bell?"

"No, I just wanted to dance with you. Would you honor me with a very cheesy dance, Cay?" Bella said holding out her hand to him.

Caleb complied and took her hand he followed her movements easily, as always Bella was right. No matter how bad their dancing got they always looked good. Caleb brought Bella in closer as he noticed that they were getting stares from the men around them.

Bella smiled as the band left the stage, "Come on, Cay let's go get something to eat. I was thinking Italian." Bella said as she laughed at her own joke.

Caleb shook his head he let Bella take his hand and lead him away. "Your jokes are lacking."

"Really? I thought they were improving. I'm disappointed to know that they're not." Bella said with a slight frown. "I guess I just have to keep trying until I get it right. That means you are going to have to put up with a lot of lame jokes."

Caleb groaned teasingly, "And you never get tired, I'm going to have to hear you go on and on."

"You love me for it, Cay." Bella responded with a fond smile.

-Page Break-

Bella lay on the hood of the car, Caleb was out disposing of the bodies they had fed on. It had been six months on the road and the ache in her chest was strong. It made her feel different towards Caleb, he wasn't just a friend to her anymore. And somewhere she knew inside of her that he had to feel the same.

Bella turned her head and saw Caleb coming out of the woods. He was wiping his hands on his shirt removing all the dirt from his hands. "I think I'm in love with you." Bella blurted out.

Caleb froze and looked to Bella in surprise. "What?"

Bella sat up on the car and brought her knees to her chest. "I think I'm in love with you." She said more assuredly because she knew it was true. "It's been growing, since we first met and I don't think I can hold it in anymore. You're not just a friend to me anymore, Cay."

Caleb opened his mouth to respond, but he couldn't say anything, it was close to impossible. "I…" He froze as he saw Bella practically retreat into herself, he had never seen her like this. "You should've said this sooner, Bell." He moved and sat down on the hood of the car, he put his arm around her and sighed. "I think I love you too, little Bell."

"You're a jerk, Cay." Bella whispered as she rested her head against his shoulder. "Why would you wait so long to reply? That's the worst thing you could do!"

Caleb chuckled, "You knocked me off guard, Bell. I had to stop and think if this was real or not."

Bella laughed, "We make everything so hard. This should've been easier, Cay."

"I guess we just weren't meant to do things easily, little Bell." Caleb replied he kissed her temple. "It's better late than never right?"

Bella smiled, "Yeah, I suppose it is."

-Page Break-

Caleb smiled and kissed Bella's cheek as she was pressed up against his chest. They were nestled together on the hood of his car and were parked in a drive-in theatre. "What do you think of the movie so far?"

Bella sighed, "I don't like it." Bella stated as she couldn't remove her eyes from the screen. "Am I really supposed to believe one of the most memorable presidents is a vampire hunter?"

Caleb chuckled, "You don't think it's believable? I think it's a high possibility considering what we are."

Bella leaned her head back and looked at Caleb. "You're kidding right? We're not made like the vampires in this movie. Of course he'd be able to kill these vampires, they're practically human, we're made out of stone there's no way he could kill us. And I highly doubt that the Volturi would allow so many vampires to fight in a _human_ war."

Caleb smiled and kissed Bella softly. "You're thinking way too much into this, Bell."

Bella grinned widely. "I know, but it's fun to think about it. Besides, I told you if you didn't want me to pay attention to the movie we should've gone to the other drive-in movie and watched that comedy."

"Obviously, I learned my mistake." Caleb said with a fond smile as Bella turned back to the screen. His arms wrapped around her tighter bringing her in closer to his chest. "Next time we'll just skip the movie in total and drive into the woods to have sex on the hood of the car."

Bella laughed, "I'm glad you're finally coming to your senses on things, Cay." Bella turned her head upwards slightly and looked at Caleb. Her orange tinted eyes meeting his sparkling red eyes, she smiled brightly at him and relaxed against his chest. "You're a pretty awesome vampire, Cay."

"As cheesy as it sounds, little Bell, it's all because of you." Caleb responded he kissed her temple and let her go back to the movie.

Bella turned to Caleb as his phone was ringing. "Answer that Cay, it could be important."

Caleb sighed, he held onto Bella tightly. "I'll answer, just don't move from your spot."

Bella nodded, "Okay, just so you know don't be an asshole to whoever's calling. It's been a year since you left home and this is the first time anyone's called you. Don't be a jerk to whomever is on the other line."

Caleb kissed Bella quickly. He pulled out his phone and opened it. "Hello?"

"Hey. I know it's been a year, but we're all coming to see you in a couple of days. Thought you might want a heads up so you can fill up on blood. We'll be in town for a week so we'll hang out a bit." Pogue said his voice apologetic as he knew what a bad friend he had been to Caleb the past year.

"Umm, yea it's cool. I'm not home right now, so I might not be there when you arrive, but I'll try to make it." Caleb replied he looked to Bella who was just smiling at him. It was all he needed to see to know that she would join him to go back home. "You know what, I'll definitely be home. I'll see you then man." He hung up ant turned to Bella. "You don't have to go with me, little Bell."

Bella rolled her eyes, "What sort of girlfriend would I be to leave you alone? Besides, I distinctly remember you owning a car with detachable top, and I happen to think that would be absolutely perfect for our upcoming assortment of road trips."

Caleb laughed, "Whatever you want, Bell." He kissed her lightly again. "But we'll have to leave soon if we want to make it back on time and still have time to hunt."

Bella nodded, "That's okay I was getting bored of the movie anyway. As a vampire I can't see how you can forget a human's scent. That blonde vampire should've been able to smell Abe's wife miles away. This movie is offending me as a vampire."

Caleb smiled as Bella moved and got into the car, "Do you want to stop by anywhere else?"

"I need new pants, and you know more clothes." Bella said with a mock glare towards Caleb.

Caleb shrugged his shoulders, "Not my fault. Ripping them is all too fun, besides I'm running out of clothes too."

Bella shrugged, "I feel no remorse in my actions. I needed to make things even between us."

"I don't have complaints." Caleb replied with a smirk as he got into the car. "I happen to quite enjoy it."

-Page Break-

Bella smiled as she entered Caleb's home, they had miraculously arrived early and she was going to use that to her advantage and shower. "Join me for a shower?"

Caleb smiled, "I'll be up in a second and I'll bring you your clothes."

"I'll give you only a second." Bella replied teasingly before she disappeared up the stairs.

Caleb followed her leaving the door unlocked knowing no one would be stupid enough to walk into a vampire's home unannounced. He headed up the stairs to join his little Bell, knowing he wanted to replace all the lonely memories this home had and fill them with her.

Bella smiled at Caleb as she was leaving the home to get some sort of animal blood in her system. She didn't drink as much human blood as Caleb did so she wanted to get some animal blood in her to prevent any sort of attack on his friends. "It'll be an hour, I promise. I'll be back before they leave, I promise."

Caleb smiled, "Don't be late. I need proof that I have I a girlfriend."

Bella laughed, "I'll be back soon." She leaned up and kissed Caleb quickly before she left to hunt.

Caleb let out a breath as he was alone in his house again. Something he now saw as truly terrifying and lonely. He turned back to the house and decided to get rid of some of the dust that seemed to be everywhere. It really did look like he hadn't been home in a year.

Caleb finished cleaning the living room when the doorbell rang. As he walked closer to the door he froze as he caught the familiar scent he hadn't smelt in years. Hoping it was a mistake he opened the door cautiously. He stepped back in surprise as he saw the familiar face and blonde hair. "Sarah?"

"Hey…" She replied brushing her hair behind her ear. She smiled sweetly at Caleb. "I asked the guys to come a little later. I wanted to talk to you first, privately."

"I didn't think we needed anything to talk about. You were clear about things the last time we talked." Caleb said as he leaned against the door frame. He was more than furious to see her on his doorstep after so long.

"I know, and I'm sorry." Sarah said quietly. "Please Caleb, I really want to talk."

Caleb relented and let her in. He watched as she walked into the living room without needing to be led. "What did you come for, Sarah?"

"I feel bad for what I did all those years ago. You needed me, and I ran. I was scared and I didn't know if I wanted this life, and I just…" Sarah rubbed her face with her hands. A few minutes passed and she spoke again. "When it happened, when you turned, I didn't know what I was going to do. I saw you for three days screaming and it just looked like you were going through hell. I knew that if I stayed with you I'd have to think about going through the same and I couldn't do it."

Caleb scoffed, "Because everything has to be about you, doesn't it, Sarah?"

Sarah looked up at Caleb in surprise. "No." She stuttered out. "You have to understand where I was coming from on this, Caleb. I didn't want to leave you, but I didn't want to turn into a vampire either. I just wanted to experience life more."

Caleb rolled his eyes, "I never once said you couldn't continue on with your life, Sarah. I never would've pressured you into changing, you know that! I don't understand why you can't just tell me the truth."

"I am telling you the truth!" Sarah shouted as she stood and stared Caleb in the eyes. "I am telling you the truth."

Caleb rolled his eyes at her. "Then I suppose you're not telling yourself the truth."

Sarah sagged against the couch. "I'm sorry. I guess I really haven't been telling myself the truth. I was terrified of what you becoming a vampire meant for us… for me. I was having second thoughts, and I didn't know if I wanted to be with you. Your transition was the easiest excuse I could use to leave. I was wrong, Caleb. I love you and I'm so sorry that I hurt you all those years ago. I never wanted to hurt you, I just got scared and I did the only thing I knew to do. If I could go back I'd change everything, I wouldn't leave you."

"I wouldn't change anything." Caleb responded. "What you did, Sarah, it was beyond cruel. I lived in this house by myself, hating who I was for years. What happened is the past and it inevitably brought me to where I am today. I'm happy, Sarah, so if I'm correct in guessing what you came for, don't even say it."

Sarah opened her mouth to respond but was cut off by a loud ear-piercing scream from the front lawn. She looked to Caleb as he dashed out of the house.

Caleb ran out and his vision went red as he saw his friends hovering over Bella who was withering on the floor. Without thinking his eyes went black and he pushed them all back away from her. He blurred over her and picked her up into his arms. He headed back inside the house and ran towards his bedroom. He set Bella down on the bed and tried to get her body to calm. It was twitching and she wasn't responding to him.

Caleb held her hand took in a deep breath to calm his growing rage. "Come on, little Bell." He whispered as he wanted more than anything for her to wake up. "Just tell me I'm being overdramatic and that you're okay."

He smiled as she felt her squeeze his hand. Her body relaxed instantly into Caleb it seemed she was in a deep sleep. He stood and kissed her forehead, "I'll be right back little Bell, I have to get those idiots out of our house." He smiled as she Bella squeezed his hand again. He pecked her on the lips before heading downstairs where he knew they were waiting for him.

Caleb glared at his friends and Sarah as he entered the living room they had all gathered in. "What the hell do you think you were doing?" He shouted trying and failing to keep his voice calm.

"We saw another vampire jumping the fence to your home," Tyler responded quietly.

"We thought she was trying to attack you." Pogue added justifying their actions. "Who is she anyway?"

"She's my mate!" Caleb shouted the anger evident in his voice. "She wasn't trying to attack me you idiots! She's living here with me, she wasn't trespassing!"

"Mate?" Sarah questioned with a strained voice. "As in soulmate?"

Caleb smiled at the word. "Yes, as in soulmate." He took in a deep breath. "I want to cut this meeting short. I have to make sure she's okay, you all just really made fools of yourselves. Would you please leave my home? It's useless for you to be here, I'm going to be spending the majority of the next few hours with my girl." Without another word Caleb left the room and headed back to Bella. Knowing that his friends would leave him in peace.

-Page Break-

"We don't have to do this." Caleb said as he walked down the stairs with Bella at his side.

Bella laughed, " _I_ don't have to do this, you do. You only see your friends once a year, if you miss this year. There won't be a next year."

Caleb sighed, "I hate this." He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. "They hurt you, little Bell."

Bella smiled and wrapped herself around him. "Yeah, and it sucked. Tell me, is the girl who broke your heart going to be here this time? I can't promise I'll behave properly if she is."

Caleb laughed, "I'm not sure if she'll be here, but if she is I'll make sure she stays quiet."

"Love you, Cay." Bella whispered as she buried her head in his neck taking in his wondrous scent. "You know, I'm sort of happy it's your past that's caused this and not mine."

Caleb laughed he gently tipped Bella's face forward so she was looking at him. "Love you, little Bell." He kissed her sweetly. "I can still call them to cancel." He whispered.

"It's too late," Bella responded with a sigh. "I can smell them already and there are four of them meaning your troubled past has joined them."

Caleb smirked, "Troubled past?

"It's the nicest term I could find to describe her. There are worst things I could call her." Bella responded simply with a slight shrug of her shoulders.

Caleb smiled at Bella, "There are definitely a lot worst things." He agreed as he pushed the hair back away from her face. "After we're done here, do you know what we're going to do?"

"I don't know, but I was thinking maybe we could go somewhere with water?" Bella responded with a smile.

"I like that idea, little Bell." Caleb kissed her temple. "Now, let's go answer the door. We might as well get this over with."

Bella sighed, "Might as well."

Caleb opened the door just as his friends stepped on the porch. "Guys." He greeted with a subtle nod of his head.

Bella peeked over Caleb' shoulder and looked at the four guests. Her eyes landed on the blonde and she could understand what Caleb would see in her.

"Tyler, Pogue, Reid, Sarah, this is Isabella." Caleb said as he moved and brought Bella under his arm. "Bell, I'm sure you remember these guys."

Bella nodded, "Under normal circumstances I'd say it was a pleasure to meet you, but after you tried to kill me and sent me under an immense amount of pain I don't see it as a pleasure to get to properly meet you."

"About that." Pogue began rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. "We are sorry."

"We just did what we had to in order to protect Caleb. We didn't think he knew who you were." Tyler added with a sympathetic smile. "Is there anything we could do to make you feel better and you know, not hate us?"

"You could allow me to make you feel immense pain like you did to me. Fair is fair, right?" Bella said crossing her arms over her chest.

"No." Pogue and Reid said at the same time.

"It's only fair." Tyler responded causing everyone to look at him.

Bella smiled widely, "Well then," She held out her hand to Tyler. "You can call me, Bella. I'd prefer it."

Tyler took her hand and smiled. "Then Bella it is."

"Come on, Tyler, I'd like to get to know you a bit more." Bella said she led Tyler inside. "Don't worry, I tend to feed off of animals more than I do humans."

Caleb laughed quietly as Bella led Tyler away. "Lovely, isn't she? Come in." Caleb stopped Sarah as she was the last to enter. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm leaving today, I guess I just came to say goodbye." Sarah said with a sad look on her face.

"Sarah. Don't do this to yourself, Sarah. I know what you really came for, and it'll be her I choose." Caleb said as he stepped aside. "It's your decision, but know that what was between you and I is gone. There is no getting it back."

Sarah didn't respond, she only nodded and walked past Caleb and into the living room. She froze as she saw Tyler sitting next to Bella. The two of them were discussing some novel, she took a seat next to Pogue. She sighed as she really took Bella in. She was beautiful, and Sarah knew that being a vampire had little to do with it. Sarah would bet everything she had to say that Bella was a beauty before her turn. "How old are you, Bella?" Sarah questioned curiously.

Bella paused her conversation and turned to Sarah. "I'm 20 physically, but I'm supposed to be 30."

"That's weird, you and Caleb would've been the same age." Tyler said setting his book down. "When were you born?"

Bella looked to Caleb and smiled at the question, "I was born September 13, four days after Caleb was born."

Caleb smiled, "Actually if you do the math little Bell, you were born three days and 18 hours after me."

Bella laughed, "That's incredibly nerdy of you, Cay."

"How'd you two meet?" Reid questioned curiously. "As far as we know Caleb never really leaves the house."

"We met outside the house," Bella replied with a smile as the memory flashed through her head. "Caleb was coming back from hunting, and I was walking alongside the gate of his home. I thought the house was abandoned, but apparently it wasn't. Caleb invited me to stay the night as I couldn't be walking around in the sunlight."

"So you were able to get batman out of his cave?" Tyler questioned with amusement.

"Yes! I dragged him out to a few festivals and such." Bella replied with a smile, she looked to Caleb and smiled as he blurred forward and kissed her softly. He sat down beside her and rested his arm around her shoulders. "What do you all do?" Bella questioned curiously. "I haven't really heard much about any of you."

-Page Break-

Bella followed after Sarah asked Bella if they could speak alone. "Is there a reason we're all the way out here?"

"I just wanted to talk privately." Sarah replied she turned to look at Bella. "I wanted to talk about Caleb."

Bella nodded knowing this was definitely coming. "Alright, I guess I'll listen, but only for limited amount of time."

Sarah nodded, "I'm asking you to leave Caleb alone."

Bella's eyes widened as she didn't think the girl would get straight to the point. "No."

"Please." Sarah pleaded. "I love him. I really love him and I want nothing more than to be with him again. I know that we can be good together if we're just given the chance again."

"Are you crazy?" Bella questioned. "You don't always get second chances, Sarah. I love Caleb, and there is nothing you can say or do to change that. If you don't understand, Caleb and I are more than just a regular couple, we're mated, Sarah. That's not just something you can walk away from. It's not something I can walk away from."

"You have to!" Sarah pleaded her eyes watering at the thought of not being able to get Caleb back.

Bella glared at the blonde, "I don't have to do anything! I will not make your mistake of letting Caleb go. I am far wiser than you have ever been when it comes to love. I won't ever leave him, he's my forever."

Sarah shook her head, "He's mine!" Sarah shouted, "He's always been mine!"

Bella growled lowly, the sound of someone claiming her Cay was making her crazy. Bella relaxed slightly as she felt Caleb's arms around her waist. "I was never yours, Sarah, not really." Caleb said as he kept a tight hold on Bella. "I think it's best if you leave."

"Caleb…" Sarah said in a whimper.

Caleb shook his head, "I told you at the door, if I had to make a choice, it will be Bella."

Sarah nodded with water rolling down her eyes. She walked away sniffling and tears streaming down her face.

Bella turned to Caleb, "You know, a part of me feels bad for her."

"And the rest of you?" Caleb questioned curiously.

"Feels like she deserves this. Someone stupid enough to let you go deserves to regret their decision for the rest of their lives." Bella replied she leaned up and kissed his lips. "Love you, Cay."

Caleb smiled widely. "Love you, little Bell."

"Are your friends going to be back?" Bella questioned curiously.

"Yes, they'll be back tomorrow just before they leave to go home. I think they're going to drop off their gift." Caleb replied he kissed her quickly. "Come on, let's head back inside and we can do something quiet."

Bella laughed, "Mhmm… quiet…"

-Page Break-

Bella leaned against Caleb as she watched in amusement as Pogue, Reid and Tyler drove in in a truck that had another car hooked up to the back of it. Amusingly enough they had covered the car in a tarp to protect and avoid Caleb from seeing it before he was meant to. "Do you have any idea what it is?" Bella questioned.

Caleb shook his head, "Honestly, all I'm certain of is that it's black."

"That's so much detail." Bella teased, "I can practically tell what it is already with all the details you've given me."

Caleb rolled his eyes at Bella. "Don't be a brat, little Bell. Let's just enjoy this for what it is."

"And what it is, is your friends compensating for the large amount of guilt they feel." Bella replied, she smiled at Tyler as he was really the only one she liked. "Hey, Tyler!"

"Hey, Bella!" Tyler said with a smile as he left his two other friends behind to deal with the car. "I got you something!"

Bella stepped forward and took the offered bag from Tyler. "And what is this?"

Tyler stopped her from shaking the bag. "You're going to break it and I don't want glass everywhere."

Bella smiled, she pulled the frame out of the bag and laughed loudly. She turned to Caleb and flashed him the picture that Tyler had given her. "This is a wonderful picture of you in your swimming trunks. I was telling Tyler how you purposely hide all this stuff from me and he told me he'd try to dig something up." Bella laughed and turned back to Tyler.

"I'd hug you, but I'm so happy I might accidently hurt you." Bella said with a smile, "But know that I find this to be great, and by far one of the best gifts I've ever had."

Tyler grinned, "Glad to hear it. Now are you willing to grant me something to eat?"

Bella grinned widely. "YES! Come on, I made some brownies! Caleb thought I was crazy, but I thought you could take them with you before you left."

"This is the reason you insisted I buy you baking supplies at 12 in the morning?" Caleb asked crossing his arms over her chest in amusement.

Bella shrugged, "Tyler mentioned before that he never tasted homemade brownies, I couldn't let that go on forever."

Tyler smiled, "Don't be mad that I'm obviously stealing her away from you."

Caleb rolled his eyes, "That'd be the stupidest fear to have. Wouldn't it Bell?"

Bella sighed and looked to Tyler in mock disappointment. "If only he weren't a human."

Tyler smirked and laughed, "We would've been great together, Bella."

Caleb rolled his eyes and watched the two of them as they headed inside. He looked over at his other friends. "I didn't get to say this before, but what you guys did was low. Bringing Sarah here was the worst choice you could've ever made. What the hell did you think was going to happen? I'd be so happy to see her I'd forget the hell she put me through? Please enlighten me on your thoughts!"

Pogue and Reid looked to one another and shrugged. "She was really depressed over how things ended with the two of you. I thought that you still felt the same, so I figured I'd bring her here this time around and see if you two could fix things. I wouldn't have allowed her to come if I knew about Bella ahead of time." Pogue said as he smiled in apology. "You have to believe me man, I didn't mean for her to ruin anything between you and Bella."

Caleb laughed, "Ruin things? Bella and I are just fine. If anything, I think we're better than we were before. I just think this little visit did Sarah more harm than good. I love Bella, more than either of you will ever understand, but neither Bella nor I want Sarah to be miserable. Do you know she asked Bella to walk away? I don't want Sarah hanging onto any ideas that there is anything left between her and me."

Reid nodded, "We'll take care of it, don't worry. About Bella, we're sorry for what we did. I don't think she's up to hearing us apologize again, but know that we really didn't mean to harm her."

Caleb rolled his eyes, "Bella's forgotten that, she just feels that neither of you seem to understand what we are to each other. Coming between mates, is not something we vampires take lightly. She sees you harming her and bringing Sarah here as you trying to come between us. You might've not known about us, but you should've known not to bring Sarah back. I think the reason she likes Tyler so much is because he really understands what's wrong."

Pogue sighed, "Well, I guess we really screwed up things with your girl. We'll figure something out, but for now. Your annual gift."

Caleb sighed, "You guys know, I don't need so many cars, right?"

Pogue and Reid both rolled their eyes as this was something he said every year. "Yeah, but we also know that one day we won't be here anymore and these cars will be all that you have to remember us by. This isn't just for you, Caleb. We want to know that when we die we'll still be a part of your life somehow." Tyler explained as he exited the house with two tins of treats in his hand. Bella carrying a third which he was currently eating out of.

"Emotional stuff there, Ty." Bella teased as she smiled at Caleb for a moment before she turned back to Tyler "Seriously, don't eat all of these in a day. Your sugar would go through the roof."

"I'm well aware, doctor." Tyler replied with a roll of his eyes. "I'll have to ration these until next time, I won't be wasting them so soon."

Bella laughed and walked over to Caleb, "It's good to bake again."

Caleb smiled fondly and kissed her temple. "They're about to unveil. Any guesses?"

"It's going to be black." Bella replied with a shrug. "I know as much about cars as you do about cooking."

Tyler helped Pogue and Reid remove the cover from the car and smiled as Bella grinned. "Coincidence, huh?"

Caleb nodded with a smile. "A Lamborghini Reventon Convertible. Where'd you get it?"

Pogue grinned, "Came into the shop, offered the owner some cash for it, she was only too9 happy to sell it to me. Turns out this was her husband's pride and joy, and in the divorce settlement she got it. Thought it was fitting, this is only the second convertible we've gotten you, so we knew it'd be a safe choice."

"It's perfect, guys. Thank you." Caleb said as he smiled at the car knowing this would be a car filled with memories of him and Bella.

-Page Break-

Bella stepped out of the car, she looked over her shoulder to see Caleb smiling sadly at her before walking in the other direction. She grabbed the two trays she had with her and headed inside the house knowing very well there was only one person inside.

Bella headed to the study and stepped inside quietly. She set the trays down before walking towards the desk in the far corner. "Hey, Ty." She greeted softly.

Tyler looked up from his work to smile at Bella. "Hello, Bella. It's lovely to see you again, I wasn't expecting you until later." He replied the laugh lines surrounding his face more visible then the last time she had seen them.

"Well, you know how Caleb drives, especially when he wants to be somewhere." Bella said with a fond smile. "I'm surprised we weren't pulled over by the police."

"How is he?" Tyler question as he knew that after Reid had died a few years ago Caleb had changed. He visited more, regularly, and sent gifts close to weekly. Once Pogue had passed as well Caleb had been more persistent to spend time with Tyler.

"The same." Bella said with a shrug. "Pogue and Reid died too soon for his liking, but he doesn't understand that they didn't have the same advantage as he did when it came to their power. They became too addicted too dependent on it. I'm really just glad the same didn't happen to you, I don't know how much would've changed if it had."

Tyler reached over and patted Bella's hand. "I seem to have a few things to live for. Reid and Pogue lost sight of what they had to live for. They died looking as if they were 80 when they were only in their late 30's."

"I'm really glad you look like you're in your 40's." Bella teased as she Tyler's 50th birthday was a few weeks away. "Speaking of, I brought you an early present. Some brownies and a few cookies to last you a few weeks."

Tyler smiled, "Yes! My sweet Lily won't let me have anything sweet anymore. She's on this vegan diet now and has destroyed my kitchen, and Brandon is far too young to miss out on the sugary treats life has to offer."

Bella laughed, "Were is the old ball and chain?"

Tyler laughed, "Brandon had his first week of camp today, she insisted on driving him out to California herself. She'll be back just after you leave, a real shame, but she sends her regards."

Bella smiled and looked at the picture of eight year old Brandon, the picture being taken months prior on Brandon's birthday. "He's handsome."

"Do you regret not having kids?" Tyler questioned curiously

Bella shook her head, "I never wanted them to be honest, I love children, but I just never felt the need to have some of my own." She smiled at Tyler, "How are Luke and Ethan?"

"Luke is just like Pogue, I swear that boy's second language is mechanics. I warned Kate he would be under the hood of a car before he's old enough to drive one. Ethan is a good mixture of Sarah and Reid. A real charmer, but he's smart, calculating and he knows how to be his age. You should see the three of them together, they remind me of us when we were kids. All we need is …" He trailed off and looked to Bella apologetically.

"All you need is a mini Caleb." She finished quietly. "We've talked about it, you know, what would've been, but it's too much to think about. I'm sure with Caleb I would've had kids, but I can't help but be happy with the life we have now. I just hope he never comes to regret it."

"If he does you could always date my son." Tyler teased, "If you couldn't be with me, you'd be wonderful with him if the time comes."

Bella laughed tossing her head back and filling the room with laughter. "Of course, there's always options."

"Thinking about leaving me for a younger man?" Caleb said entering the room having heard most of the conversation on kids outside. "I can't say I'm surprised to hear it."

Bella smiled, "Sorry, but what can I say, the Simms are always too charming to resist."

Tyler smiled and hugged his friend. "This is what you get for leaving your beautiful girl here with me."

"You failing to flirt with her?" Caleb teased in return as he put his arm around Bella. "Where's Lily and Brandon?"

"On a road trip." Tyler replied with a smirk. "Brandon is starting his first summer at camp and Lily felt she needed to drive him down there. She's staying a few extra days in case he wants to come home early."

Caleb grinned, "How's work?" Caleb questioned changing the subject.

"I almost regret being a doctor. I miss out on a lot of things because of work." Tyler said with a shake of his head, "But it comes in handy with Lily who worries over everything Brandon does. If I hadn't been a doctor Brandon's medical bills would've been outrageous."

Bella smiled and leaned into Caleb. Enjoying the relaxing vibe he had now was pleasant.

-Page Break-

Bella smiled as she and Caleb walked together to the school campus. She squeezed his hand as they walked into the human filled campus. Caleb had decided to wear his sunglasses instead of putting on his contacts or even use his power to change them.

"Are you sure you want to do this, again?" Bella questioned curiously.

Caleb smiled, "Yeah, I figured it's time to finish it up." Caleb leaned down and kissed Bella softly. "I don't regret turning or regret you. I just want to finally finish school, it was always something I wanted to do. Besides, I think going to school with you is the best idea in the world."

Bella smiled, "Okay, let's get to class then. We really shouldn't be late on our first day."

"Love you, Bell." Caleb said as he put his arm around her shoulders and led the way to their class.

"Love you, Cay." Bella replied with a warm smile. She followed Caleb into the class and they took their seats at the top of the set.

Bella looked over at Caleb as he promptly took out a notebook. "We have never-ending memories, do you really think you'll need that?"

Caleb smiled, "It'll help make us look normal."

"Because wearing sunglasses inside is completely normal." Bella taunted, she turned her head as she could hear someone approaching her.

"Sorry to interrupt, but do you mind if I sit here?" A blonde haired boy asked.

Bella shook her head and waved her arm to the empty seat. "I don't mind at all."

"Thanks, I really hate sitting in the front. I'm Ryan." He said extending his hand to Bella.

Bella smiled and took his offered hand. "I'm Bella, and this is my boyfriend Caleb."

"Oh, hey man, it's nice to meet you." Ryan said looking over at Caleb.

Caleb nodded at the boy but didn't physically speak to him.

Bella leaned closer to Caleb and kissed his jaw. "He was being polite, Cay."

"He was flirting." Caleb replied with a frown.

Bella laughed quietly. "Don't be overdramatic." She kissed his cheek again before sitting straight in her chair. She looked over at him every few minutes and smiled as his hand moved automatically against the paper while his eyes never looked at the paper. She stood rapidly as the class ended and turned to Caleb. "Bringing back memories?" She wondered with a fond smile as she saw the familiar corners of his mouth twitch.

"No," He replied he stepped forward and brushed the hair out of her face. He cupped her cheek and leaned down to kiss her. He stepped back as he could hear other students filing in. "Love you forever and always Bells."

"Forever, Cay." Bella agreed as she took his hand and led him out of the class. No matter what their forever had in store, she was sure it would always be the two of them together no matter what happened.


End file.
